


no one understands

by BELDR0P



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, LA UGH S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELDR0P/pseuds/BELDR0P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jeff davis realizes: no one understands</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one understands

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit i did it    
>  don't take this bs seriously?? idk have a nice day buttmunches 

Jeff Davis looks at his hands. He thought━he thought he'd done _so well_. He'd thought everything was going _great_. Sure, he lost a couple actors and actresses here and there but who doesn't? Sometimes, people just move on. Sometimes, people just━need to look at other horizons.

But he was still here.

And━and he'd done everything right, hadn't he? He had a Hispanic lead, not all the girls were dead yet (not. yet.), Derek wasn't allowed an ounce of happiness, and he'd even brought back Kate. What a twist, right? Right! He was here. Here to give the people twists and loud villainous yelling.

He stares at the slips of paper on his desk.

And yet...everyone was slowly but surely leaving. Before long, he would have an all-new cast. Perhaps...perhaps that was the way to go. The original cast was all well and good but he has to look on the bright-side! At least there were still cast members available to him. There would just have to be a new pack, a new alpha, a new━everything.

His eyes lit with new fire.

He could do that! No one understands his creative genius, he realizes. No one! Jackson could have been a star, Erica would have been great alongside Boyd (who was useless without her), Isaac━well, Isaac would probably be alright in France, alone, Allison could have gone a long way, Derek had plenty of character development (he could use a couple more girlfriends, really), and Lydia had an exciting role in the show.

They just didn't understand.

He nods to himself, places his palms on the desk.

Yes. They just didn't understand.

He is the ALPHA PRODUCER!


End file.
